E'lise La'prez
Yanaliss Noel Duval (born August 10, 1997) is an Armenian-American professional wrestler, model, socialite, stylist, media personality, TV personality and businesswoman who is currently signed to FAME, ROX and Ring of Discord under the ring name Elise, E'lise La'Prez or just E'lise. Early life La'prez was born on August 10, 1997 in Beverely Hills, CA to her parents, Liam Vahan Duval and Addison Brielle Duval. La'prez grew up with her tatik (grandmother) in Beverley Hills, CA due to her mother and father splitting up once they had their divorce. La'prez was put up for adoption because her mother and father felt like they couldn't handle the responsibility of handling a new born baby. She was later handed to her grandmother. Her grandmother, Helen made sure she worked for everything her little heart desired. Once she grew up, her grandmother decided to continue to build her business which was a clothing store in Beverley Hills, CA. It was a well known store, which helped them pay all their bills.Around the time her grandmother's store was losing consumers so she decided to bring in E'lise to model some of her items because she felt like she had the perfect look to bring in consumers.By this time La'Prez was a very well known individual in Beverley Hills, she had people from all over the world following her on all of her social medias trying to keep up with her life. She's been in many interviews, t.v shows and magazines; everyone knew she was best for business. As she grew older, she always had a desire to be in the wrestling industry, so her grandmother did everything in her power to find her a personal trainer to help La'Prez get the feel of what wrestling really is. She was now going to professional wrestling school while cheering in high school. Professional wrestling career FUTURE (2016-2017) Transitioning from a model career, La'prez would find interest in wrestling, by using her money from her modeling and her grandmother's clothing store to pay for a month of training. A few weeks after her training had begun, she would find herself in FUTURE Wrestling (for a short amount of time before asking for her release) due to her wanting to move on to pursue other opportunities such as being the first lady of the well known company, VALOR Wrestling. VALOR (2017) Due to La'prez's performances she caught the attention of VALOR management which she soon went to face her former tag team partner, Helena Rose in the first ever valor women's match which she won by doing her new finisher "The Silence Her" which was the french DDT. La'prez didn't really have a long run with VALOR after getting into some backstage issues with management. After taking time off to re-cooperate from that, she had got pregnant by a professional wrestler but she'd like to keep the father anonymous, the two of them named the baby Stella Duval. After being at home to take care of Stella, La'prez finally decided to check her emails and she was relieved that she was asked to be apart of ROX Wrestling. 'ROX Wrestling (2017-Present)' La'prez was the first lady of ROX wrestling as well due to her being the girlfriend of Enz. She had a very unique debut, she came in to help Casey who was being destroyed by the dollhouse; she helped her by bringing out her signature weapon which she called the "ugly stick". Later on that year La'prez got injured in a ROX house-show match which featured Helena Rose and Nika Sepharo. La'prez would've made her return at ROX's PPV, Victory Lane, where she would've team up with Rose to humiliate Rose's opponent that night by putting the "free makeover" bag over Rose's opponent head. In 2018, it was announced that Helena Rose would be competing on ROX's second season against the debuting Olivia Gonçalves. Rose loss the match due to Gonçalves's tag team partner/cousin, Valencia Ramos, jumping over the barricade to attack La'prez which caused Rose to get distracted. The tag team later wanted to spice things up a bit by having an one on one match at ROX's PPV, Maximum Conviction, with Rose vs Ramos. La'prez was schedule to accompany Rose to the ring to even up the odds with The Dames of Deception, but due to an altercation between Rose and La'prez backstage before the match-up, La'prez told Rose to go handle them by herself. Despite La'prez's absence at ringside, Rose would've put on an amazing performance against Ramos, causing her to pickup the victory. After the match, La'prez would've came out to help Rose from the two on one attack from the Gonçalves and Ramos, but she ended up joining forces with the two by doing a very devastating super-kick to the back of Rose's head. From there on out, the Dames been on a reign of terror but unfortunately the trio asked for their released after picking up a upset victory against Kattya and Helena Rose. After a long hiatus from the company, La'prez was announced as an official member of the roster in June of 2019 right along with Rachel Reigns.Taking on Marcela Ferriera in her return match that she unfortunately loss to her. The DIVA PPV (2017-2018) At the second annual Diva PPV event, DivaMania II on Jun 10, 2017, La'prez would face Ariana Dynasty in a one on one match, getting pinned by Dynasty, and leaving with the first loss at the second Divamania ppv. In February 2018, La'prez was ecstatic due to her being informed that she'd be competing in the Ultimate Diva's Classic tournament. Unfortunately, the event got canceled. Aero Academy (2017) At an Aero Academy "Takeoff" showing, La'prez would've competed in an one on one match against Nika Sepharo where she ended up losing to her. The following month, La'prez would've tagged up with her then partner at the time, Helena Rose, in a tag team match, where the two of them would've lost to NJ Takeover better known as Nika Sepharo and Juliet Marie Love. Rookies vs Vets (2018) In 2018, La'prez was announced to go against Tesla Vandetta at rookies vs vets which she lost, but the duo had women's match of the night. Total Knockout Society (2018-2019) Behind the scenes, E'lise was only good enough to be a TKS jobber. Once she had an amazing performance against Kattya, she was later asked to debut at the ppv in a battle royal which had all the fans shocked. La'prez found herself in a rivalry with Rose the following year before the show ended. Fame Wrestling Entertainment (2019-Current) On the premiere episode of FWE Supremacy, La'prez introduced herself through a "coming soon" commercial. The playboy cover-girl later debuted and shocked the world by releasing a stunning magazine cover when she later challenge any woman backstage to a bikini match, the challenge was accepted by Bianchi who received a brutal beat down by La'prez due to her disrespecting her. They were announced to have a main event match on episode three of SHINE which La'prez won by performing her new finisher move "The Lavish Layout" and was later attacked by Bianchi after the match. New Age Horizons (2019) On April of 2019, La'prez was scheduled to go against Angel Warren but the match got canceled due to the show ending. Ring of Discord (2019-Present) In summer of 2019, La'Prez alongside the rest of the DOD members, Olivia Goncalves and Valencia Ramos was announced to be apart of the newly-found women's wrestling promotion that went by the name, Ring of Discord. The pilot episode of the show would've taken place on October 16, 2019. The genereal manager, Isabella Petrova announced that La'Prez and Ferreira would've been going toe to toe in a one on one match. Due to the interference of DOD, La'Prez would've picked up the victory. Later on that night, the general manager, Isabella Petrova announced that the two would've had another match for the ROD Women's Championship and Olivia and Valencia was banned from ring side. Other ventures On June 14, 2019 E'lise appeared on page 4 of Cawboy's magazine with the other members of fame who was apart of #SHINEIRAQ, will THE playboy cover girl herself be seen on the next cover of Cawboy magazine? Personal life In August of 2019, La'prez and Atarian were rumored to be dating, nobody believed the rumor at first cause La'prez had a relationship with Keanu better known as Kioshima in affect. She soon after came to terms with ending her on and off relationship with Kioshima after two years. The rumor was later confirmed by numerous of anonymous sources that the rumors were true and baby Stella and La'Prez were on to the next which was the Starboy better known as Atarian. The two were spotted at a party located at petite. It was revealed in September 7, 2019 that La'prez's net worth had hit USD$9,000,000 due to her successful company "lise cosmetics" which is in partnership with "KWEEN BRAND" which is owned by the Kween of FAME Wrestling, Shaul Santana. Match listing (Expand to view) In wrestling Finishing moves * Silence her (french kiss) * Silence her 2.0 (rack attack v1) * The Lavish Layout (running tornado ddt) * Freakish Impact (running superkick) Signature moves * Hangman's Neckbreaker 4 (present) * Woman's right * Sit out-Spine-buster * Lumbar check (the break a bitch) Nicknames * The Captivating Primadonna * The Vivacious Blonde * Living Wonder Woman * Playboy * Woman of Mass Seduction * International Woman * Million Dollar Diva Managers * Helena * Olivia * Valencia Entrance themes * "Desire" by Meg Myers (2017-2018) * "Cash Queen" by Britney Spears (2018-2019) * "Need a little time" by Lilian Garcia (2018) * "BBB" by How to destroy angels (Present) * "belispeak" by Purity Ring (Dames of Deception) Tag-teams or factions * The Vivacious Dolls w/ Helena Rose * Dames of Deception w/ Olivia Goncalves and Valencia Ramos Category:FameWrestling Category:Woman Wrestler Category:ROX Category:Xbox